


Peter Quill Discovers Your Dirty Secret

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Genre: F/M, Mostly Smut, Not much of a plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrator, a little bit of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: Peter Quill is looking through your things and comes across something that he really shouldn't have found. His attempts to make it up to you and a cocky Starlord ensues.





	Peter Quill Discovers Your Dirty Secret

“Oh my God, Y/N! Seriously?” Peter yelled out, slamming the drawer of your dresser shut as he spun on the spot to look across the room at you. You looked up at him from your dinner, slowly lowering the bowl of pasta down on to the sheet of your bed as you studied him. “Did I just find your secret?”

Your blood suddenly ran cold when you realised what he’d found. You looked at the closed drawer behind him and back up at him, your cheeks burning red with embarrassment as you gazed up at him with wide eyes. He only grinned at you, folding his arms across his chest triumphantly.

“I did, didn’t I? I just found your dirty little secret,” he smiled down at you with a smug grin, lapping up the sight of your humiliation as you slowly crawled across the bed to him, unsure exactly what he was planning with his new-found ‘’information on you. “Oh, if you could see yourself right now.”

“Peter, knock it off!” You leap off the bed, slapping his chest and trying to usher him out of your room. “Get out of here if you’re going to be a jerk and look through my stuff!”

“Hey, hey, I wasn’t  _looking_  through anything. You told me that I left a shirt here and that’s what I was looking for!” He held his hands up defensively as you shoved him out of your room. Before he could get another word in, you slammed the door shut behind him and hung your head in shame, holding your face in your hands as you heard him laughing on the other side of the door.

He could be such a creep.

 

******

 

That night you found the both of you in bed, Peter nuzzling the side of your neck with his arms wrapped tightly around your waist as he held you close. He’d apologised countless times that afternoon, and although he did genuinely feel bad for embarrassing you the way he did, he still had that dumb grin on his face.

Slowly he began nibbling and kissing along your neck, biting down slightly on your shoulder after he lowered the strap of your vest. You knew where this was going and although part of you was still mad at him, you couldn’t deny the fact that he knew exactly how to get you in the mood.

“I’m still mad at you.” You spoke flatly, your head rolling back as he began kissing below your ear, a growl rumbling through his chest as he pulled you even closer, his hips grinding against you as he spooned behind you.

“I know you are. Let me make it up to you?” He whispered in your ear before going back to nuzzling your neck with his lips, smiling against your skin. “I want to make tonight all about you. I shouldn’t have done what I did, even though I didn’t do anything. It was an innocent mistake, but you just overreacted and started slapping me—” You quickly cut him off with a jab of your elbow in his ribs.

“I thought tonight was about me,” you turn over to face him, smiling sweetly as his eyes danced over your face. “And I think it’s only fair that you do apologise  _properly_.”

He grinned smugly at you, letting out a small but desperate grunt as you hooked your leg over his hip. He always acted tough, but you loved the way you could turn him to putty just by giving him the invitation he needed. “Oh, baby, I’ve got a  _lot_  of apologising to do….”

He shuffled closer, closing the gap between you both with a deep and needy kiss. You melted against his touch, whimpering when his hand slipped down the front of your vest, his fingers brushing against the growing wet patch on your underwear.

“I love how you get so wet for me when I’ve barely even touched you…” He spoke softly, his lips trailing down your neck and to your collar bone before he suddenly bit down. A small cry escaped you at the sudden sharp contact before he pulled away all together. You were confused why he pulled away so suddenly but before you could ask any questions, he was back on you, his lips attacking yours in a hungry passionate kiss.

“What are you doing?” You panted between kisses, your fingers tangling in his messy locks, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He pulled away again, leaning over you with a wicked grin as he boxed you in with his arms. “What are you up to?”

“I’m about to make you really mad again.” He was out of breath, excitement running through him as he planted gentle kisses down your body, between your breasts, down to your stomach, lower and lower. It was when he pulled your panties aside that you threw your head back, eager and practically dripping for him. You needed him so badly and him leaving you waiting was driving you insane.

It was when a low buzzing sound hit your ears that your head snapped back up, your eyes landing back on his trouble making grin.

“You son of a bitch—” You were suddenly cut short, the sudden vibrations of the item in his hand pressing against where you needed him the most. A loud moan fell from you as you relaxed under the sensations, your hips bucking towards the toy you tried to keep hidden from him for so long.

“You always said that we should experiment more, this seems like the perfect opportunity to do just that…”

“I really hate you sometimes,  _Starlord_ …” You spoke out between moans purring his name, the vibrations bringing you closer and closer to the edge. He only responded with an evil chuckle, watching you squirm underneath him, moaning hungrily at the sight of you.

“Like I said, I’ve got a lot of apologising to make up for and I intend on making tonight a really long night for the both of us.”


End file.
